


Please shout it from your roof.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with his sister, Gemma's boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Louis, definitely shares Harry's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please shout it from your roof.

Harry tugs on the white daisies resting neatly on his, well, not so neat, curls. He looks straight forward towards the football field, but he'd be lying if he said he understands anything that was going on. 

This also isn't really in his comfort zone, to be around so many people that make him feel a bit out of place, but Gemma insisted he comes along to Louis' first game of the season. 

Of course Harry wants to be here, he loves Louis, has been in love with him since the first time he walked into their house and Gemma introduced him as her new boyfriend up until Louis kissed Harry in the backseat of his car. 

And now, sixteen year old Harry is still in love with Gemma's boyfriend and he does feel guilty, because he knows Louis' in love with him too.

"Haz, the game is over." Perrie says as she leans her head onto Harry's shoulder. 

She doesn't really fit in here either, that's why they get along so well. She has the whole artistic look going on and smokes more cigarettes than the normal person a day and some people just don't approve of that. 

Which is completely okay.

They have each other. Him and his flower crowns, she and her purple hair. 

Then there's Sophia, standing and yelling on the bleachers at the players.  
People suspect she's dating one of the football players in sixth form, Liam Payne, which she's not, but Harry knows she likes him and Louis told him that Liam likes her back.

"Come on guys! There's Lou and Niall." Gemma says and goes down the bleachers to the boys. 

Harry slings his bag over his shoulder and waits for the girls to get their stuff before they go down the little steps at the side of the bleachers. 

Last thing he need needs now is to fall onto his face.

Niall runs towards him and gives him a big hug. "Did you see my goal, Hazza? Was so good!" 

This boy is way to enthusiastic about sports.

 

"Yes, Niall. Was great!" They walk towards Louis and Gemma and even after two years, Harry's heart is still pounding harder than it should be and his heart still hurts every time he sees Louis embracing Gemma and kiss her forehead for all the other boys to see. 

Louis said Harry should pretend Gemma was Louis' sister and not his own, but that would be way too weird and anyway, Harry loves having Gemma as his sister. 

"Hello, love." He hears Louis greet his sister and he looks down, pulling the sleeves of his navy jumper over his hands. Perrie places a soft hand on his back, for reassurance. She's the only one that knows about them.

When she first found out she ignored Harry for over week, but when she got over it she promised she wouldn't tell anyone and that she actually suspected it all along.

Harry snaps out of his thoughts when Louis starts talking to him. "Hey, Curly." Louis says softly and Harry looks up. He sees blue.

He is so in love with this obnoxious, beautiful boy.

"Hey, Lou." He says back. 

"We're all going to my house if you want to come with?" Harry knows he should say no. Gemma's gonna give him shit if he goes and a speech about how she loves that they're close but there are limits.

But Louis' looking at him, almost begging him with his eyes and Harry gives a small nod. He clears his throat and looks up with a smile. "Yeah, sure. Is it okay if Perrie and Sophia comes with?" He asks and Louis smiles. A genuine smile that Harry likes to believe is a smile Louis keeps for him. 

 

"Of course, Haz! Everyone's welcome." 

"The more the merrier." Niall chimes in.

****  
Harry stands in front of the mirror. He's put on a simple black and white shirt, not buttoned all the way with some black skinny jeans. His usual flower crowns placed on top of his curls. His phone rings with the familiar voice of Alex Turner. He smiles when he sees the caller ID. 

"Hey, Lou." He goes to close his door.

"Hey baby", Louis breathes through the phone. "Thanks for coming to the game today. Felt so lucky when I saw my beautiful boy on the bleachers." 

Harry's smile just grows bigger. "Yeah, Lou, of course. You were great. As always. But I'll see you in like 10 minutes and then we'll celebrate. Well you'll celebrate, since I'm not allowed to drink yet." 

Louis laughs. "Such a child. I can think of a few other ways to celebrate. I'll see you now." 

"Okay." 

"And Haz?" 

Harry smiles. "Yeah, Lou?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot."

****  
Harry thought they were early,*****, but when they get to the Tomlinson household there's a lot of cars parked outside and Harry can hear the music even before they get into the house. 

When they get inside it's cramped and smells like alcohol and cigarettes. There's teenagers grinding and dancing, some playing pool and swimming. 

"Look who decided to show up." 

Louis. 

Harry looks up to see Louis standing with 4 glasses of shots in his hands and gives one to Gemma, Perrie and Sophia since they're all one year older than Harry and he's only in sixth form.

The last shot Louis keeps to himself and they all clink their glasses and tips it back.

"Cheers!" Louis yells and gives Gemma a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "None for Hazza, 'cause he's still a baby." 

Perrie giggles when Harry pouts. "But he's our baby." She says and Louis nods grinning at Harry.

"Can we dance, Lou?" Gemma asks and Louis puts his shot glass on a nearby table, taking Gemma's too and gives a little bow. 

"As you wish, my lady. May I please have this dance?" Gemma laughs and takes his hand. Harry rolls his eyes. 

"This is why I didn't want to come." He says to Perrie and she follows him as he walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabs a Coke and makes his way back to the crowded living room. He looks through the teenagers for his sister and Louis and Perrie lays her head on his shoulder. She suddenly jerks her head away and turns Harry around. 

"What are you doing?" He asks and tries to get away from her. When he looks back Louis is kissing Gemma. Like full on making out with her. Harry looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath.

Calm down Harry, it was your idea not to tell her. Calm the fuck down. 

And to make it even worse, Niall stands on a chair and shouts: "Get a room, Tommo!" 

Harry turns to Perrie. "Pez, I just need to take a breath." And then he walks away. Up the stairs to Louis' room. He gets the key under the little pot plant at Louis' door and unlocks it, stepping into the room. The room is dark other than Louis' lamp on his desk in the corner of his room. Football and band posters scattering the wall and one particularly big Keeping Up With The Kardasians poster. Harry smiles and sits on Louis' bed, looking out his window where the roof is on the other side. They always sit on that roof when Harry comes over. 

Gemma did tell him that she likes that he and Louis are close, so she doesn't find it strange when he's at Louis' house every other day. 

He hears the door open and he closes his eyes. It's weird how he can sense whenever Louis' around. Has become annoying really, because he's pretty sure he turns into a love-sick, big eyed puppy when Louis' around. 

"Hey, Hazza." Louis walks over to sit beside him.

He's really close and Harry can smell vanilla shampoo and mint aftershave and their knees are touching and it's just really overwhelming.

"Hey." 

"Are you mad?" Louis asks softly and Harry sighs turning his head to look at Louis. His quiff has started to fall and there's pieces of hair sticking to his forehead but he is so beautiful. Harry wants to stand on that stupid roof and shout it as loud as he can. Try to put in words how much he loves Louis. 

He wants to kiss him and touch every part of his body and he wants those tattoos Louis promised they would get together when Harry turns 18 and he wants Louis to make love to him, because that's something that's only his. That part of Louis is only Harry's. 

So he shakes his head no but he can feel his eyes burn and he looks away again. He tries to use words but he has to clear his throat first before turning back to Louis. 

"No, Lou. I'm not mad. It was my idea anyway, wasn't it?" Louis shakes his head and moves even closer to Harry, putting gentle fingers on Harry's jaw. 

"No, baby. Please stop blaming yourself. We decided together that we'll wait for the right time, yeah? I love you and we'll wait okay?" Louis sighs. "We'll wait." He whispers, more to himself than to Harry. 

"I just." Harry starts again. "I hate it when you kiss her. And when she says that she's in love with you. Doesn't she ever ask you why you don't really say I love you anymore. Or why you dont kiss her that much anymore. I mean it's been a year and a half?" 

"I told her I don't want to take it to fast." Louis says and he runs his hand through Harry's curls, stopping to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Harry breathes out a laugh. "That's just ironic isn't it, Lou? Because you and I sure didn't fucking stop to think about any-" 

"It's different with us, Harry, I-"

"Why though? Why's it different?" Harry closes his eyes with his head leaning against the edge of the bed.

He wants to touch Louis. Wants that reassurance.

"Because I love you, Harry. Like I'm properly, head over arse in love with you. I'm not in love with her." 

Harry gives Louis a little smile and Louis smiles back leaning forward to give Harry a kiss.

"Is Zayn here?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

"Nah, we'll see him tomorrow at school probably. Maybe after school we could have like a day with just the guys? Me, you, Liam, Niall and Zayn?" He suggests and then traces a soft finger over the flower crown on top of Harry's hair. "Proper men." He whispers with a little laugh and Harry rolls his eyes, shoving Louis away a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He answers and Louis goes to sit on his lap, putting his arms around Harry's neck. He lowers his head and bites at Harry's lower lip. "My boy." He whispers and places kisses all over Harry's face and neck. Harry laughs and pulls Louis closer with his hands on his waist. He tilts his head up and Louis kisses him. A little deeper this time, starting slow and then licking into Harry's mouth until Harry has the taste of beer and tabacco in his own mouth. 

"Have you been smoking?" Harry asks and Louis smiles placing a kiss on Harry's shoulder. 

"No, mum." He says and goes back to kissing Harry. Harry gasps when he feels Louis' tongue trace his bottom lip and opens his mouth a little wider. Louis tilts his head for better access and straddles Harry's slim hips.

He starts placing kisses down Harry's neck. 

"Take off your shirt." He says and Harry quickly pulls off his shirt and throws it carelessly somewhere beside them. 

"You look really hot tonight, by the way." Harry just whimpers as Louis starts ducking and biting on his collarbones. He sucks really hard on one particular spot and then licks over the spot, placing a kiss there. Harry can see a red mark forming already and he rolls his eyes, because Louis always do this and then Harry has to find a way to hide it.

"You're mine." Louis says and helps Harry up from the ground. 

"I wish I could say the same." Harry replies as Louis gently lays him out on the bed. Louis frowns.

"I'm yours, Haz. Only yours. I'd choose you over anything, you know that. Now take off your jeans and your pants." 

As Louis takes off his own clothes Harry lazily starts jerking himself off. Louis lies between Harry's thighs and looks up at him. 

"Gonna eat you out." He whispers and with that he spreads Harry's arse cheeks and licks a stripe over Harry's hole. Harry groans and shuffles back, closer to Louis. 

Harry can feel Louis grin and Louis kisses one of his cheeks, diving right back in and giving little kitten licks to Harry's hole. Harry shudders and let's out a broken moan. 

"You gotta be quiet, love. Wait I'm gonna go lock the door." When Louis gets back he gets right back in between Harry's legs and starts licking over him again. Harry's a mess, pushing his arse into Louis' face and holding onto the duvet. Louis knows Harry like being eaten out. Could come just from Louis' tongue and fingers. He points his tongue out and pushes it into Harry, fucking fast into him with his tongue. Harry let's out another loud moan and brings his hand back to hold Louis' head there. Louis brings one finger up and pushes it in alongside his tongue, fucking it in and out at a fast pace. By now Harry's eyes are full of tears and he's begging for two more fingers. 

"You like that baby? Like me wrecking my pretty little boy while all our friends are downstairs?" Louis whispers as he scissors Harry open with two fingers. Harry just whimpers and pushes back against his fingers, trying to get Louis even deeper. "You gonna come for me?" Louis asks innocently as he licks around Harry's rim and Harry nods, sobbing into his arm, trying not to scream out for the whole house to hear.   
"So fucking good." He mutters and Louis goes faster, pushing in a third finger and licking around his fingers. By now he already knows where Harry's prostate is, has no trouble finding it and when he does, Harry's eyes are wide and his mouth is open in a silent scream. 

"So beautiful, baby. You're so fucking beautiful." Louis says. "Love you so much." 

And then Harry comes, seeing stars and breathing out Louis' name over and over again. Louis just fucks him through it, kissing his tummy and biting down on his hip bones. 

When Harry's a little more conscious, Louis pulls out his fingers and calls up to Harry, kissing him softly. 

"You okay?" Louis asks and Harry smiles, running a hand through Louis' hair. 

"Of course. Let me take care of you." He says as he looks down and Louis' still really hard, his cock curling up against his tummy, leaking precome. 

Louis sits up and Harry instantly goes down and takes Louis into his mouth, all the way down in one swift movement as he tries to relax his throat and his jaw. Louis let's out a moan and runs his hand through Harry's hair. No teasing Louis tonight after he took care of Harry so well. So Harry starts bobbing his head up and down trying to take as much of Louis into his mouth and wrapping his hand around the part that can't fit.

Louis let's out a dirty moan and bucks his hips up a bit. Harry can feel his eyes water but he doesn't pull away just takes it. It's messy and fast, but Louis' breathing is fast and after a few more thrusts up into Harry's mouth, he comes with a grunt of Harry's name. Harry tries to swallow everything at once, but some cum is dripping down his chin so he licks it up afterwards. 

"Fuck, baby. You were really made to suck cock."

Harry smiles. "To suck your cock, yeah."   
Louis laughs and pulls Harry up with a: "Come here you dork." By now Harry's crown is on the floor and after Louis has cleaned them up and shook out Harry's curls for him, Louis places the flower crown neatly onto Harry's curls.

"You go out first, then I'll come down in like five minutes. Tell them you ran into me, I'm just taking a smoke or whatever." He places a kiss on Harry's lips and nose and forehead and then sends Harry downstairs. Harry smiles to himself and traces a finger over the bruise Louis left. He undoes another button on his shirt. He wants people to know, he really does. 

Just not Gemma. 

******  
"Haz, pass me another beer please." Harry reaches over the table to get a beer and gives it to Niall. 

"Anyway." Niall continues with a mouth full of crisps. "So me and Harry walked out and Mr. Anderson called Haz back and says that Harry has beautiful eyes and a beautiful voice. I shit you not." 

Zayn burst out laughing and squeezes Harry's shoulder where his hand is resting there. "Well you can't blame him. Harry does have some nice eyes."

Harry looks over at Louis. "Do you think he has something for Harry then?" Louis asks and Niall nods frantically. 

"Of course, mate! Anyone with eyes can see it." He says and Louis lifts his beer bottle. 

"Another one bites the dust." Louis says and everyone starts laughing, Harry just shaking his head slightly. 

"Could be really hot." Zayn mutters. "Hot sex over his desk, yeah?" 

Liam throws a pillow at Zayn. "Zayn! That's dirty." 

Louis starts laughing. "Okay, okay. Can we change the subject please."

Zayn raises an eyebrow. "Someone getting a bit jealous?" Louis sarcastically laughs. Harry stands up and goes to press play on the did machine where Taken is still showing and walks over to sit with Louis. Louis lifts his arm for Harry to cuddle into his side and moves his hand to play with Harry curls, careful not to accidentally push his flower crown off his head. 

Harry smiles up at Louis.

"You sure you not dating Harry instead, Lou?" Zayn asks. 

The boys have always been affectionate, since Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam have been friends for a really long time they're always together and when Harry, Gemma, Perrie and Danielle joined, everyone just kinda grew on each other.

But Zayn told Louis that he really believes, no, he KNOWS that Harry and Louis are together and he wouldn't believe anything else. They didn't tell him the truth, but they don't really fight against it.

Louis pulls his arm away and smiles at Zayn. "Nah, Zayn, but who can resist Curly over here?" Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

"Definitely not you, Lou." Everyone laughs and Louis just rolls his eyes. "Wanna go smoke?" Zayn asks Louis and he nods, following Zayn out the back door. 

The front door opens and Louis' mum comes in, her eyes tired. Harry jumps up off the couch to take one of the twins and the twins' bags. 

"Thank you, Harry." She whispers and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Let me take the bags. Can you go put the twins to bed? Where's Lou?" 

Harry gives the bag back to her and takes Phoebe and Daisy from her. "He's outside with Zayn." He doesn't mention the smoking part because he knows Louis' mum always moans about it. The boys whispers a quiet hello to her and then goes back to watching the film. Harry walks down the hall to the little girls' room and places them in the double bed. Daisy's eyes flutter open and a smile grows on her face. 

"Curly!" She days and sits up, instantly taking the flower crown in her hands. Harry smiles at her, the nickname they heard from Louis. "It's daisies." He says and her eyes grow wide, staring at the flowers in amazement. 

"That's my name. Daisy." She says.

Harry smiles and puts the flowers on Daisy's head. "Harry?" 

"Yes, love?" He whispers. 

"Can you sing to me again?" She asks and Harry smiles. "Of course." 

Just when he's about to sing, there's a little knock at the door and Louis comes walking in, smiling softly at the two of them and sits down next to Harry. "What are you up to?" He asks and Harry can feel Louis take his hand in the dark and intertwining their fingers. 

"I'm gonna sing to Daisy." Harry says and Louis laughs. 

"You're gonna make her fall in love with you." 

Daisy shakes her head. "No, Lou, because you're in love with Harry, aren't you?" She asks and Harry looks at Louis, biting his lip. 

"Yeah." Louis breathes, squeezing Harry's hand. "I really am." He tells her and Daisy has a big grin on her face.

"I knew it! You love each other. I can see it! Are you going to get married?" 

Louis laughs and looks at Harry. "I hope so. Someday." He says. 

Harry should be mad, because Daisy is little and doesn't understand and could accidently say something, but right now he doesn't care and he starts singing to Daisy softly until she's asleep, and Louis turns his head to kiss Harry. 

******  
"Harry!" Harry takes his earphones out and waits for his mum to continue yelling from downstairs. "Harry! Come downstairs!" 

Harry knows what, or who, is downstairs. Knows it's perfectly dishevelled hair and blue eyes. He knows it's sass and charm and his beautiful boy. 

His mum told him that Louis' coming over for dinner and Insisted that everyone spend some time with Louis.

Harry sighs and stands up from his bed, stopping in front of the mirror. He decides to put on his even tighter black skinny jeans and just to be spiteful he puts on Louis' grey jumper that he's had for so long that non one knows it's Louis' except for them. 

Downstairs he can hear voices coming from the kitchen and makes his way over there. The family's there, ech with a glass of red wine, laughing and exchanging stories. Louis' in the middle of a story that obviously involves Gemma because she's hanging on him interrupting every few seconds. Harry just stands in the doorway, scrolling through his phone waiting for them to finish. Louis stops talking in the middle of a sentence and when Harry looks up everyone's staring at him. 

"Oh." he mutters. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." Harry walks over and gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

Louis laughs. "No, mate. You didn't interrupt." Perfect, polite boyfriend. 

For their little girl, of course. Harry's mum knows he prefers boys instead of girls and he's pretty sure his stepfather, Robin knows as well, but he hasn't brought a boy home yet, because his boy is also his sister's boy so they probably think it's only a phase. 

"How have you been Harry?" And this is not them. This isn't Louis and Harry but he nods anyway and forces a smile. 

"Good. How 'bout you?" He asks and he knows Louis can see how annoyed he is. The whole room can probably sense the tension because Anne claps her hands together with a smile. 

"Let's eat." 

 

When they're at the dining table, Louis' holding Gemma's hand and Harry just really wants to go to his room. 

"So, Louis. Gemma told me that you got quite a few calls from some universities in New York. That's pretty great." 

Harry's head snaps towards Louis and Louis glances at him before turning to Robin again. 

"Yes, sir. All great institutions that contacted me about football." 

And that's it. 

"If you'd please excuse me. The food was wonderful and it was great seeing you, Louis. But I've still got some homework to do." And with that Harry gets up and walks up the stairs ignoring his mum's protests. 

Louis' quiet for the rest of the night and Harry doesn't hear him laugh at all, just a quiet reply here and there and when Harry gets about 16 texts after Louis went home, Harry ignores them. 

**Haz, we need to talk.**   
**Baby, it's really not what you think.**   
**Harry, can I call you?**   
**Can we talk tomorrow at school? I love you.** 

Harry tries to keep the tears in, tries to convince himself (without success) that Louis isn't worth his tears.

******  
Harry slams his locker shut. "He could've told me, Perry. He says that we're in a relationship but he chooses to tell her he might go to New York next year and not me." 

They walk down the hall to the cafeteria and Perrie takes his hand. "Babe, you're telling these things to the wrong person. You can't keep ignoring him." She says.

"I'm not ignoring him." He says as they enter the room, sitting down at their usual table with Danielle, Nick, Ed and Kelly. "I just haven't seen him yet today." 

"Well here's the perfect oppurtunity, because he's coming this way." She whispers and Harry looks up, seeing Louis walk over to their table. Louis bends down to be eye level with Harry. 

"Can we talk?" He asks and Harry looks away, down at the table. 

"I have no interest in talking to you right now." Harry whispers and Louis frowns, Harry can see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Tomlinson. Can we help you with something?" Nick asks and usually Louis would give a sarcastic answer like "The real question, Grimshaw. Is can you help yourself?" But Louis doesn't even look up and just breathes out a laugh, standing up again.

"Fuck it, I don't care." He says and then he walks back to their own table, Zayn looking back at Harry with a shrug. Harry just looks away and Nick comes to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

 

******  
There's a small knock at Harry's door, before Gemma walks in and sits on his bed. 

"Harry, I need to talk to you." She says and Harry stops breathing. 

"What about?" He asks and she's quiet for a few seconds where it's so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Harry just closes his eyes, not even looking at her. 

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I've been stupid for two years and I was blind and oblivious but. Harry, are you in love with Louis?" 

He doesn't answer her.   
She laughs. 

"Harry, come on. Louis doesn't even want to touch me. He's disgusted by me being a girl and I can see the way he looks at you and talks about you, Harry. That's not a normal way to act around your girlfriend's younger brother."

He takes a breath. 

"Harry." She whispers. "Talk to me, please you at least owe me that much and I-"

 

"Yes Gemma." He sighs. "Yes, I'm in love with Louis." And before he knows it there's tears dripping down his cheeks. And he feels stupid and guilty but it's like a wall being broken down between him and Gemma. He feels arms wrap around his neck and lips in his hair and his sister is whisperig "I know." into his ear. 

"Harry, I'm fucking mad you didn't tell me and that I couldn't experience your first love with you and threaten your boyfriend, but I'm not mad that you like him. I could never love him the way you do, Harry, because he's never looked at me the way he looks at you." 

Harry wipes his tears with his sleeve and looks up at Gemma. 

"I'm so sorry, Gemma. Fuck, I didn't want to take him away from you and I begged him to just keep it a secret and that was so selfish of me, Gemma. I'm sorry." He sobs and ahe shakes her head. 

"Harry, shut up. He broke his promise then, because Louis told me today. Now go call him." She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry frowns. "He told you?" He asks and Gemma rolls her eyes. 

"Yes, he said that you-" 

Harry jumps up and grabs his phone sending a text to Louis. 

**where are you?** 

A few seconds later his phone vibrates. 

**Come to my house. Everyone's out.** 

Harry sends a quick **yeah** and then runs downstairs, putting on his converse at the door and then running out of the house. He walks down the street. When he gets to Louis' house, he's already standing outside and Harry comes up the stairs. Louis embraces him and runs his hand through Harry curls. Harry places kisses along his neck and keeps whispering "I'm sorry." Into his neck until Louis pulls him away and looks him in the eyes. 

"Stop apologising. Let me talk, yeah? I'm sorry I let you convince me to keep it a secret in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the uni stuff. I just didn't think it was necessary, because I'm not going. Already told them I'm not interested. And most importantly." Louis kisses him on his nose, making Harry smile. "I love you, you loser. I love you so much." Harry surges forward and grabs Louis behind his head, pulling him closer and kissing him. "I love you too." He whispers . 

"Wanna go inside?" 

Harry nods and Louis takes his hand, leading him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. He lays Harry down on his bed and straddles his hips, kissing him softly. He licks into Harry's mouth, over his teeth and over his tongue. Harry sits up and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, kissing him back with the same eagerness. 

Louis smirks when Harry lets out a little gasp against his lips and rolls his hips down. Harry whimpers and bucks up but Louis pins him down and starts rolling his hips, picking up speed until Harry is letting out little broken moans. 

"Lou, please. Don't wanna cum like this." Harry breathes and Louis stops, pulling Harry's t-shirt over his head and pulls down his jeans and pants. Harry sits up and helps Louis out of his own clothes. Louis leans over to the bedside table and gets the lube. "Lube's almost done." Louis says conversationally and gets in between Harry's legs, Harry automatically opening his legs wider. 

"How many people do you use it with then?" Harry says with a laugh and Louis smirks looking up. 

"No babe, it's almost done because you are greedy. Swear it's the only reason you come to my house." 

"Hurry up then." Harry whines and Louis gets lube on three of his fingers, circling one around Harry's rim. He pushes it in and watches as Harr closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. 

"My beatiful boy." Louis whispers as he starts moving his finger around. 

"I want another one." Harry breathes and Louis takes his finger out, applying more lube and then pressing two fingers back in. Hary groans and Louis comes up to kiss him while he thrusts his fingers in and out. Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair and Louis adds a third finger, fucking him a bit harder and faster until Harry can't kiss him anymore and just breathes against his mouth. He purposely avoids Harry's prostate. 

"Louis, come on. I'm ready, please. Fuck me." Louis pecks him on the lips and then lifts his legs up, holding his cock with one hand and he starts pushing in, Harry whimpers and Louis groans as he bottoms out. He starts moving his hips in little figure eight motions and then starts moving slowly, pulling all the way out and then slammig back in.

He tries to keep his movements slow and kisses Harry all over his face. 

"Fuck, Lou. I love you." Harry moans and Louis smiles, kissing along hisbjaw and sucking a bruise just under hia jawline. 

"I love you, too baby. Can't wait to- fuck- tell everyone." 

He keeps going slow, pulling out and slamming back in until Harry's crying out, scratching along his back and Harry finally cums between them. 

Louis picks up speed, chasing his own orgasm and cums inside Harry with a sigh of his name. 

They stay quiet for a few seconds until Harry pulls Louis closer and kisses him. "I love you so fucking much." He whispers and Louis pulls back, climbing off Harry and laying down next to him, throwing an arm over him "I love you too, you sap." Harry pouts and Louis laughs pulling him closer and gives him a kiss . 

"Can't wait to tell everyone." Louis says and Harry nods playing with Louis' fingers. 

"Think we should juat wait a bit, not two years, but maybe just two weeks. We owe Gemma that."

Louis nods and brings Harry's hand up to his mouth, kissing every knuckle. 

"Whatever you want, then." 

******

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
